Lark
by nocheflor
Summary: Oneshot. When Alice gets hurt, it's Boris's turn to take care of her. Alice/Boris


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Heart no Kuni no Alice.

AN: Beta'd by Ravyn Stormwatcher, who put in the extra effort and checked it over twice just for me. :3

Lark: something done for fun, esp. something mischievous or daring; an amusing adventure or escapade.

Lark (1/1)

Hihi Ren

* * *

Sometimes, it's easy to change one's old ways. On the other hand, most times we fall victim to our old habits, despite the fact that we know how bad it is for us. And we all know Boris is trying to stay away from the Castle of Hearts.

But, then again, we all know how easily cats get bored.

So, Boris reverts back to the thrill of the chase and wriggles through the bushes in the Castle of Hearts' Maze - if only for a day. He creeps around the maze with stealth that only a cat could possess. Boris knows he can sneak around without alerting anyone to his presence but that's only half the fun.

_"What's the point in risking my life if I don't bother to risk it fully,"_ Boris thinks to himself as he purposefully lets a guard be notified of his existence in the maze. The faceless number three perks up with realization and makes a dash after the grinning cat. Boris makes sure to dig his heel into the ground, pivoting sharply and running into a different section of the maze.

Too bad Boris comes face-to-face with a dead end.

The cat's smile quickly fell and he turned to see the guard closing in on him. Boris looked back at the wall of hedge blocking his way and acted; he pitched himself up and over the wall and onto the other side. Landing carefully - and quite gracefully - Boris recovered quickly and continued his hunt through the maze. He twisted through the seemingly endless passages of the maze (careful to avoid any guards he saw this time), until he collided with a body.

Boris looked to see Alice strewn in front of him, thrown onto the floor by the impact. Quickly, he offered a hand to her and helped her up.

"Boris," Alice said, checking over her dress, "What are you doing here?" He smiled sheepishly at her hard look.

"I-uh," Boris stumbled. "Well, you see-". He was cut off though when number three - and his buddies, four and seven, by the looks of it - came barreling in. Three pointed and shouted unintelligently at him and the three guards kicked their speed up a notch. Alice looked at the guards running towards him and back to Boris.

"Go!" And with that, he tore off through the maze with Alice behind him. They ran through the maze together until a fork in the road made Alice push him to one side. He ran through it, quickly losing sight of Alice back at the bifurcate. She, on the other hand, had the guards quickly closing in on her. At the last second, she made a break in the opposite direction. The guards, still on the qui vive for the cat-boy, hesitated. Two of them chased after Alice, while the sole remainder pursued Boris in the right direction. Alice scrambled through the maze, running blindly with the guards hot on her trail. In a reckless attempt to lose them, she clambered through the bushes and repeated the act again with the second wall in her path. She surfaced, with several scrapes and cuts, outside in the forest surrounding the Castle of Hearts. Not knowing what else to do, she made her way towards the Amusement Park.

Boris, on the other hand, had made it out of maze a while ago and could already see the Amusement Park within his view. He arrived at the Amusement Park getting little attention, with Alice arriving only ten minutes after him

"Konichiwa, Alice-sama!" The female guide at the Amusement Park said.

"Will you be using your free pass today, Alice-sama?" The male guide in turn asked her. Alice shook her head.

"Is Alice-sama here to see Gowland-san?" The female guide asked.

"Or, perhaps Boris-kun?" The male guide questioned again. "He arrived some time before you."

"Thank you, I think I'll head over to his room, if you'll pardon me," Alice said. The guides bowed respectfully and let her pass. She arrived soon enough at Boris's door and pushed it open to find him sitting on the couch in his room. He looked up at her.

"Alice," Boris said, "You're hurt." He looked over the scrapes and cuts bleeding lazily on her body; Alice followed his lead and gazed down at herself.

"It's not that bad," she said. "I can just put a bandage or two on them and I'll live."

"You always take care of me when I'm hurt though, Alice," Boris stated. "Let me take care of you now."

"It's fine, really. I'll-ah!" Alice squeaked as Boris pulled her down onto the couch next to him. He pulled out her left arm and examined the cut on it before licking it profusely. "Wah! Wait! What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you," Boris said. "Licking them will do fine."

"But that can't be hygienic," Alice mumbled. She shivered slightly as he bent his head down again.

"Well, you do things your way and I'll do it my way," he said. "I'm the one taking care of you now." And with that continued licking the cut. Alice squirmed continuously while he cleaned her wounds.

"While are you moving so much?" He asked her as he moved onto the next cut.

"Your tongue," she said, flinching, "It feels like Dinah's." Boris paused, hovering over her knee.

"Hm?"

"Oh. My kitten, Dinah," Alice said. "Your tongue is rough like hers." He licked at her scrape several times more.

"You have a cat?"

"Kitten," she corrected. "But, yes. She's my pet back home."

"Oh." Boris moved to the few scrapes and cuts on the palm of her hand. Whenever he licked her, she squirmed violently causing Boris to smile. It continued until he transferred to the deep-looking cut on her neck. Alice retreated back.

"That's okay. I think I'm fine now," Alice muttered out. Boris, on the other hand, grabbed her lightly by the arm and leaned in to lap at the wound. She shut her eyes forcefully and shivered whenever she felt his tongue on her neck until she felt a different sensation.

His lips were kissing hers ever so gently. Her eyes shot open and Boris smiled into the kiss, his eyes smoldering ever so lightly. He let go of her lips and said, "I can be your pet, Alice."

* * *

AN: Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Reviews make me feels special and most Boris-like!


End file.
